Blade of An Angel
by Tancong
Summary: Amidst a fierce battle, trouble was brewing. Nowhere is safe, not even the busy the medical facilities far behind the frontlines. But even when the sanctuary of an angel is breached, she still has something else to rely on. Or rather, someone. A Gency/Emergenji based story.


The deafening sounds of explosions filled the air, making the inhospitable conditions of the area even more difficult that it already was. Work like this was never an easy one, which was one of the reasons which Mercy hated war. It gave her so many casualties and never anything beneficial in return. With every battle came worries and fears for everyone, especially those closest to hers. Sure they were often off on dangerous missions under the discretion of Overwatch anyways, however it was nothing like the danger that they faced in an all out battle. With missiles and bullets raining through the air, it was hard to imagine them coming out unscathed, let alone with all their body parts. However, she did not have time to think about them right now. At the moment, she could not do anything but believe in their skills and do her own part. At that moment, she could not afford to be Angela, not when there were so many injured and requiring her help. Even so, she dreaded the thought of the next body coming in, for may just be one of her teammates.

However, the Mercy that all the other heroes have grown to know so well wasn't exactly at full capability. Of course, her ability to flit through the battlefield and patch up wounded heroes with her Caduceus Staff was nothing short of a miracle from the heavens. However, it was all too dangerous to attempt to even have her out of the field like that at the moment. Back at the medical stations however, she could not use the staff to quickly patch up the other soldiers. She had been working hard to fix that of course, but until that breakthrough comes she had to rely on her own medical skills from the past. She kept her cool and tried her best, though still knowing all too well to accept death when it was all too present. While she would like nothing more than to try everything she could until the patient's last breath, she knew that they did not have unlimited resources and even less time. With every second she takes, another person is bleeding out and suffering. Such was the cruelty of war that she could never come to terms with.

However, even the ironic peace found within the station was not meant to last. An explosion blew the tent away along with many pieces of medical equipments and containers. As Mercy hit the ground, she knew even as she struggled to push herself up that equipments weren't the only thing that got damaged in that explosion. While she had somehow miraculously avoided the brunt of the explosion, it had blown her quite a distance, with her landing on her back. As she pushed herself up weakly, still recoiling from the shock, she heard screams nearby as the ringing in her ears . There were screams for help as expected, and yet there was also another sort. One of fear. As she looked up to survey the scene around her with her blurry vision slowly returning to focus, she watched as a soldier in black fired his pistol once, silencing another voice in the midst of the disaster.

Looking around her, she saw that there were more than just one man executing the defenseless doctors and nurses around her. It dawned on her that it may not have been just a stray rocket after all, but rather a planned backline attack. More than that, it was coordinated specifically to eliminate medics. Even in war, it was always customary that one should never fire on a medic, let alone target a medical station. Mercy's eyes lit up in anger as she pulled out her Caduceus Pistol, firing three rounds into the enemy nearest to her. As he fell and she turned to find another target, she found her pistol kicked out of her hand and herself dragged up into the air by the collar by a figure that she had not spotted earlier. She glared into the man's masked eyes, cursing herself both for being so careless and also him for everything that was happening around her.

"Well well, this makes things easy. I was under the impression the famous doctor would be further back. I do have orders to bring back alive after all." Mercy's eyes narrowed at the man. So all this was just for her. While she was a proponent of saving lives, surrendering would do no good in this scenario seeing as how the others were murdering without any restraint. She swung her fist at the man from the side, only to find it quickly blocked and her face struck with a hard slap from his back hand. The man made a small "tsk" sound, as if admonishing her choice of action as he said, "It wasn't as if you're going to have a nice time back at the boss' base anyways, but at least try to not make the trip there be just as painful will you. I don't have tim-"

At the sound of a male scream, one that sounded more surprise than fearful, the man forcefully threw Mercy to the ground as he pulled up his weapon to survey the scene, all the while still keeping an eye on her. He watched as one of his men fell to the ground, his neck the host to three new shining green shurikens. And in the short distance, a green visor glowed through the smoke and dust of the battle. The man frowned in annoyance as he shouted an order in his radio headset, commanding the other members of his squad to target the new target for attack.

As they fired at the figure, they saw not blood but only bullets rain back upon them. As three of the remaining six members were wiped out, the man only heard the robotic voice in front of them utter in an eerily calm tone of voice with even a hint of amusement, "Sono teido ka?" As the other members ceased their fire, shocked by its lack of effectiveness along with the fact that half of their members had been wiped out in the exchange, the green visor dipped as if nodding to itself as the voice said, "Yoshi. Kakugo!" The figure ran toward them, its cybernetic armor and limbs coming into view and glinted with the flashes of light from the nearby battle as rockets flew and guns fired around them in the near distance. His visor showed no sign of hesitation nor fear as he shouted, "Iku zo!"

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae!"

The loud exclamation that followed from the cyborg was accompanied by the swift drawing of the long blade on his back. With it came the image of a green dragon, seeming to have followed the blade out from its sheath as if released from its home. In the shock, it was the last thing that the man closest to the cyborg heard as he was swiftly cut in half. The second man found himself meeting the same fate, finding the green light had disappeared just when he had raised his weapon to fire. In the next moment, he found himself looking behind him at the back of the green man, his body having been cut in half before he realized it. The visors turned toward the last man alive, the one who had hurt Mercy.

The man gritted his teeth and opened fire onto the green figure. However, his eyes widened in fear for the first time as he simply watched the bullet seemingly bounced off the cyborg's blades and directly back at him. The bullets flew either past him and the woman on her knees watching in awe, with few striking into his arms, shoulder, and gun. He watched helplessly as his hand lost the strength to grip onto his weapon, watching as it flew away from him. As he looked back, the robotic figure was already in front of him. The man's eyes widened as he attempted to move his damaged arms into action, willing them to do something about this unknown attacker that had single-handedly turned an easy sabotage and capture mission into a bloodbath for his team. However, all was futile as he saw the dragon itself lunge forward, with it the shining blade of a never dulling blade.

The long blade ran through his chest, running him cleanly through. The figure lifted the man off his feet using the blade quickly, making any blood that escaped fly through the side rather than onto his Angela. He kicked the man's stomach, propelling him off his blade and into the air. With a swift strike, Genji had cut through the man and was on the other side of his body, the cut still not showing with how fast the cyborg had moved. Though the man was now thoroughly dead, Genji cut back with yet another swift strike, landing on the ground near Angela once again. As the sword spun in Genji's hand with a beautiful green light trail before fully returning to it sheath is one smooth sweeping motion, Genji's visors were darkened, as if his eyes were closed. When his visors lit up once more, it was as if time finally caught up to him movements and the body of the murderous leader that had once been in the air exploded in a spray of blood, though not all too messy considering it had only been two cuts. With that, the skirmish was over in an instant. It was then that his eyes settled onto Angela, who could only stay in her kneeled position in awe, though a soft smile soon formed on her lips.

Finding that there was no longer a threat within their vicinity, there was nothing left to stop him from his desires to be by her side. In an instant, Genji had her right in his arms, helping her up with a gentle arm wrapped around her shoulder and his free hand grasping hers. They both stood up and looked into each other's' eyes for a moment, each finding that they were unable to tear their gaze away from each other. When they finally did, both their eyes scanned each others' bodies for injuries. Though both had scratches and scrapes here and there, it was evident that neither had received a serious wound from any of their encounters. They met each other's' gaze once more, almost at the same time as they finished their inspection. Noting the slight bruise on her cheek, Genji couldn't help but run his hand gently over it. The coldness of his hand was far from what one would consider comfortable, and yet Angela can still feel the warmth radiating from him with such a simple action. As his thumb traced one last time over her cheek before dropping down to grasp her other hand, she found herself strangely struck by a small hole of emptiness at the lack of his touch on her skin, though it was soon gone as she gripped his hands tightly. It was in that state that they stayed together, standing in front of one another without a single word being as they held each other's' hands. Yet to them, it felt like an eternity of calm and comfort, just to know that both are well and safe.

Angela was first to break the silence as she said, "Well, I suppose I at least owe you thanks for my life Genji." To that, Genji only shook his head and responded, "It was nothing compared to everything you have done for me, doctor. I only wished I could have done more." Angela dipped her head with a sigh, but looked up at him again with a smile on her face and a soft glow in her eyes. He may have seen many things in war, but his demeanor and attitude toward her was never going to change was it. And yet, she felt as if it may not be such a bad thing at all. This was the Genji that she grew to know and come fond of after all, why would she ever have complaint about him when she loved him just the way he was.

"Still, I do insist on repaying this debt somehow. Don't you slip your way out of this one this time," she said with a mock frown at him, referring to the multiple times in the past when he had used the same excuse to brush off his kindness toward her. Genji's visors flickered in its green hue, as if he was chuckling at a delightful thought.

"Very well. It really is unnecessary; after all I'm just a man with a blade who happened to be close enough to help out a pretty lady. However, I suppose I can't decline with such insistence. In that case, I must insist that you allow me to take you out to eat sushi with me one day. I found this wonderful shop that I must show you. It would be my treat of course." Angela gave a long sigh and shook her head in resignation at his quickness to still manage to turn the event into being for her enjoyment at his expense. However, she gave him a bright smile and nodded, "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

By the time the other Overwatch members came by to check on the remnants of the tent and her, Genji was already long gone. While he had not told her where to and the battle had already reached its conclusion, she had no doubt in his destination. Even after a long fight, he was sure bound to find whoever sent this assassin to kill her. Even if she had asked him to not to do so, he would already on a warpath for the bastard. While it truly did worry her, it was that determination and lack of hesitation to act with her in mind that made him so dear to her. She really needed to have a talk with him soon about this though.

As Angela walked away from the scene, helping to guide and direct the traffic flow of the injured to the medical stations nearby on her path, she couldn't help but look back at the direction that Genji had gone toward. A small smile formed on her lips as she thought of their promise, one that she would so be looking forward to. A date with the green cyborg sounded wonderful of course, though part of her wondered if he thought of it as such. However, the memory of the glint on his visor as he made his proposal told her that the playboy in him was fully aware of what he was asking from her. With a happy hum, she quickly headed to find her station as well.

Genji may be just a simple man with a blade as he had said so himself. However, he did not need that blade to engrave himself deep into her heart. Not a single bit of it.


End file.
